


Cutting to the Chase

by donutsweeper



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack had a way of seeing solutions that others miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting to the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Jack listened as Henry and Nathan explained what device was and why it was causing all the alarms to go off. The technicalities went over his head, but he caught the gist of it. "So," he shouted when their latest 'fix' caused a strange smell and some sparks. "It's going to explode because it won't stop drawing power."

"Basically," Henry said.

"It's created an infinitely looping-" Nathan began, but Jack cut him off.

"What if we unplug it?"

"Carter..."

"No, Nathan, he's right. Not unplugging, but if we disable the power supply... it just might work."

Jack smiled. Problem solved.


End file.
